SasuSaku Collection
by Cathy Santiel
Summary: A collection of short drabbles on my favourite pairing, SasuSaku. Ninth drabble: That day Naruto told him that she was mute.
1. Fix Me

Here I will put some _really _short drabbles about Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno.

**First Drabble: **Sasuke and his naughty mind just can't focus on repairing her broken sink.

**Rating:** M (just to be safe)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**FIX ME**

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, are you done yet?"

Stop this, woman, I said stop. If I hear this _oh-so-sweet_ voice of your again, I swear I'm going to to make you shut up forever.

"Hn, almost."

And here she comes, dressed in a tight jeans miniskirt that shows more than it's supposed to, and red top with _quite_ low neckline that was making me a little _disturbed _down there.

Does she know what she's doing to me?

"I've never known that I can't handle a broken sink." she says, while I'm ogling at her long, creamy legs. "Thank you so much for coming over. Water was everywhere!"

I grunt and pretend to be listening to her endless rant. Suddenly she squeals like a little girl and clasps her hands.

"I know! I'm going to make you a tomato soup. I know you like tomatoes, Sasuke!"

_Right now I'd like to taste something else. _Nooooo, bad thoughts.

It gets even worse when she bends over to pick a fallen tomato and I catch a glimpse of her pink, lacy panties.

Suddenly it becomes really hot under the sink where I'm sitting. The wrench I'm holding almost slips out from my sweating hand. I can feel my pants getting tighter...

Screw my teenage hormones.

I'm so absorbed in looking at her round breasts that I make a bad move with my hand and water spouts right on my face.

"Sasuke-kun!" she whimpers, and I'm suddenly wishing her to never stop doing this with my name, "Are you alright? It seems that fixing my sink is quite a difficult activity..."

And when her hand brushes my arm while the other is wiping my face with a towel, I snap.

"Maybe you should fix _me_ instead?" I growl and catch her lips in a fiery kiss.

-

_You seem to be the best at fixing some of my most sensitive places, Sakura-chan._

* * *

It came from my naughty imagination when I saw a plumber in tv...


	2. Nightmares Gone Away

**Second drabble:** How Sasuke deals with his nightmares? By having someone else to dream about.

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**NIGHTMARES GONE AWAY**

* * *

He woke up in the middle of the night, his eyes unfocused, blurred and a bit scared. Those nightmares have been repeating themselves for a very long time now - he grew accustomed to them one day; he didn't mind seeing his family massacred anymore because now it was just-

-_normal?_

At least he thought so.

Sitting up, he looked around to see his teammates soundly sleeping. Slowly, he inspected each of them.

First off, Naruto, who was obviously dreaming and murmuring something like: "No! Please don't faint!" to himself . He stared at the _dobe_ amused for a while, then turned to his sensei. Kakashi was sitting with his back on the tree trunk, his porn book laying open at his chest. Last but not least, came his female companion and he turned around to look at her sleeping form to find that-

-she's not there?

A bit disturbed, not to say _scared_, he stood up and looked around, quickly scanning the area. She was nowhere to be found. And just in the moment when he was frightened for her safety a little _too much, _she came out of the woods.

Dripping wet-

-cold-

-and _almost_ naked.

Her loud gasp was enough to break him out from his _naughty_ thoughts.

"Where were you?" he asked, a little to harsh for his own liking.

Sakura fidgeted nervously and whispered a quiet apology.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun! I just saw you all sleeping so I didn't want to disturb you! I went to have a bath, but I lost my clothes! That's why I'm dressed like that! And now I have this little problem, because the mission was short so I didn't take the spare clothing and-"

While the girl was talking, Sasuke got quite absorbed in looking at her curvaceous body, clad only in a light, pink towel indeed.

_Since when did she have those... breasts? And this round... ass?_

"-and then I went back and saw you! And yeah, that's quite it." finished the pink-haired girl softly.

Sasuke, being a little ticked off by the reactions of his body, couldn't control his angry remark.

"You're so annoying."

The next couple of seconds were like torture to him. Seeing her gasp, make a hurt expression and those eyes... well up with tears. It was a horrible feeling, knowing to be the cause of her pain again.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun." she whispered and sat by the fire, trying to warm herself up.

Sasuke stood still for a while, gaping at her like a fish, before he decided to put his pride aside and act as a human - at least this once. And so when he finally recovered from his shock, he reached for a blanket, which was laid on the ground beside an empty sleeping bag. Hesitating for a moment, he went close to her and draped it over her shoulders.

"Sasuke-kun?" she asked, confused by his actions, but still a sweet smile adored her face.

"It's because you're so annoying." he answered simply.

He wasn't shocked when he felt a warm body slip inside his sleeping bag and snuggle to him a couple minutes later. He fell asleep soon after - his nightmares replaced with other kinds of dreams...

-

_Because I can't take my mind off of you._

* * *

Yay! I enjoy making Sasuke a pervert so much (because he is a closet pervert!). And I was in mood for some fluff, so here it is.


	3. Bad Diet

**Third Drabble: **Sakura doesn't want to eat tomatoes anymore, but Sasuke-kun loves them so much!

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**BAD DIET**

* * *

"Sasuke-kun! But you know I like cucumbers better..." she whined like a little baby girl, clad in her light pink apron in his kitchen.

"There's nothing to discuss, Sakura." he stated calmly. "You know that we're eating a tomato soup."

"But, but..." she sniffled. "We had it yesterday! And the day before yesterday too!"

"Does it matter?" he asked, handing her a jar with tomato puree.

"Yes! Because you're a _tomato addict_! You have to understand that there are also other things capable of eating!" she pointed on instant ramen in his cupboard. "I don't usually support this instant stuff, because it's bad for health, but I'll make an exception this time. You should begin eating variety of products! It will make a good start..."

"But why should I eat other things if I like tomatoes best?" he asked, looking at her dumbly.

"Because it's bad for health! And if you don't stop this then soon you'll turn into a tomato!" she whimpered.

"..." he looked at the jar standing in front of the pink-haired girl. "Make a soup, Sakura."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes."

"No!!"

"Yes... Stop it Sakura."

"Sasuke-kun... How can I can convince you to eat something else?"

"You can't."

She stomped out of the room in a furious way. Sasuke sighed and counted in his head.

_1...2...3-_

"-Sasuke-kun!" when she strolled back in the kitchen, her voice was high-pitched from rage.

"Sakura, just make the soup." he stated for the umpteenth time.

Sakura seemed to contemplate something for a few seconds, before she lifted her blurry eyes to his.

"Sasuke-kun..." she said in a strange, husky voice. "I saw how you've been looking at me-"

_What the heck?!_

"-or rather my body, lately..."

She lifted on her hands and trailed her fingers down his muscular chest.

"_Aaaand_..." she continued, touching his cheek with the other hand. "I know what has been going on in your mind..."

Her left hand came dangerously close to the hem of his pants...

(Someone was having hard time breathing.)

...only to be quickly jerked away by its owner.

"So I think, Sasuke-kun, that you're not going to get any of _it_ soon." she concluded. "Because you're a bad boy."

Said boy looked like a baby that has just lost its candy.

Sakura turned around and hummed to herself, knowing that she has already won.

"Sakura..." his deep voice made her look at him, again. "How about we make a deal?"

"What deal, Sasuke-kun?"

"You give me some of... _it_..." she saw a slight smirk adorning his face. "...and I'm going to be a _good boy _and stick to your crazy diet."

A grin spread on her face. "With _pleasure_."

* * *

It's my favorite drabble so far... And yes I said it before but...

...Sasuke, you're a pervert. ; )


	4. Peach Orange Juice

**Fourth Drabble:** He doesn't believe in destiny, but _she_ is determined to change it.

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**PEACH ORANGE JUICE**

* * *

Sakura always loved that brief moment before opening the bottle - it made her all excited and fuzzy inside. She knew it was silly to believe in that stuff, but still actually thought that someday those little letters inside the cap would tell the truth and predict her future.

Sasuke, however, didn't give the crap about the words written in the backside of his cap, quickly gulping down the content of the small bottle. And just when he was about to dump the said bottle in the trashcan, he heard a gentle voice behind him.

"Aren't you going to read it, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke turned his sharp eyes onto the girl. "No."

"Why not?" she asked again, "Don't you believe in destiny?"

"I believe that every event is caused by our actions." he answered, once again approaching the bin. "Not by the irrational thing you call fate."

Sakura smiled a bit, holding her peach orange juice. "Just try it once, Sasuke. If you still think that it's stupid after you read it, then I promise I'm never going to try to persuade you to do anything again."

Sasuke stopped and seemed to think about the pink-haired girl's words. Then he hesitantly reached for the cap and looked at it. After a few seconds of staring at his unmoving form, Sakura came closer to him.

"And? What does it say, Sasuke-kun?" she asked, looking at him with her large, emerald eyes.

"Hn. Read yours first." he told her, his dark gaze making her feel uneasy.

Sakura slowly twisted off the cap, turned it around and saw a straight line of black letters-

_Give me a kiss_

-which instantly made her flush a color ten shades darker than her hair.

Sasuke reached out and took the small item out of her hand. His eyes scanned it quickly, before an amused smirk made its way onto his face.

"I could think again about that destiny crap." the boy said, taking a few steps in her direction, one of his hands reaching out dangerously.

"Sasuke-kun, wha-" she didn't have the time to finish, as her lips were covered with his rough ones.

(I've always thought you talked too much, Sakura.)

Later, when the young couple were still enjoying (_rather pleasourably)_ themselves on her coach, Sakura reached for his calloused hand and caressed it gently.

"Sasuke-kun, what was on your cap anyway?"

The avenger's lips curled into a small, almost invisible smile, before he reached into his pocket.

_Take the opportunity_

* * *

My inspiration for this short drabble was rather strange... I was in school drinking orange juice, when I read what was written under the cap and... Yeah, it really happened later.

Thank you for reading and reviewing.


	5. Manicure

**Fifth Drabble: **Sasuke hates doing Sakura's manicure, but suddenly it seems like a good _opportunity_ to...

**Rating:** K+

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**MANICURE**

* * *

Sasuke was angry. He was a ninja, he could handle everything! He fought Itachi, faced Tsunade's madness after he returned. Then why was this simple task so difficult to him?

His right hand started to shake when he lifted it. The raven-haired boy let out a loud growl.

"I can't do this, Sakura. It's damn stupid anyway. Do it yourself." he muttered.

The kunoichi sniffed. "But! Sasuke-kun, please, won't you do it for your girlfriend?"

There goes the puppy eyed look again. Sasuke glared at her and reached for the bottle with red liquid. Sakura placed her hand on his left one and watched him as he started applying the polish carefully, stopping every once in a while to remove some of the spots that had gotten on her skin accidentally. Then she switched the hands and he repeated the action with her other hand. After he had finished, Sakura admired his work.

"Nice, Sasuke-kun. You can do it always." she complimented. "Could you paint a heart on my left and right thumb with this white polish?"

Sasuke fumed. "I already painted your nails red!" he complained. Sakura started imitating sobbing sounds, so he quickly reached for the little, white bottle.

The boy seemed to think of something for a few seconds, before he started working. It wasn't long before she had the two of her nails decorated with white hearts and-

"Sasuke-kun, what does it mean?" asked Sakura shakily, looking at his finished work. On her left thumb there was a small 'S' in the heart, while on the other was a small 'U'.

Sasuke smirked and reached into his pocket, taking out the small box.

"Sakura Uchiha." he opened the box and instantly, Sakura could see a beautiful engagement ring inside. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes, Sasuke!" said Sakura with her eyes full of tears, allowing him to slip the ring on her finger. "I love you!"

With these words, the pink-haired kunoichi threw herself on the boy, her fresh manicure forgotten and destroyed with her sudden movements. That didn't go unnoticed by the boy, though, who decided to fix that later. He was so scared that Sakura wouldn't accept his proposal, that he thanked God for this opportunity and his improvisation skills.

Suddenly doing Sakura's manicure wasn't so bad anymore.

* * *

This one kept going in different directions, but I think I like how it turned out. The idea popped into my head while I was painting my nails. I just had to write this down.


	6. Unusual Gift

**Sixth drabble: **Sasuke's birthday party turns out better than he ever thought it could.

**Rating:** M (just to be safe)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**UNUSUAL GIFT**

* * *

He felt unhappy.

Yes, Sasuke Uchiha felt unhappy on his own birthday party; all because of the stubborn, pink-haired girl. _Beautiful_ pink-haired girl.

How did it happen? Well, it all started two hours ago, when he had noticed that Sakura was absent. At first, _of course_, he ignored it; now, though, (after having a _few_ bottles of sake) he felt strangely disturbed and moody. A small pang in his chest made it impossible to forget.

All because of this annoying kunoichi.

It didn't help when Kakashi approached him, giving him the newest Icha Icha Paradise edition (which he secretly worshiped). Shikamaru's promise of helping him clean the mess in the house in the morning hasn't affected him too. And even when Naruto shoved another bottle of sake in his hand, he still felt like killing himself right away.

"Hey, Sasuke, smile a bit, will ya?" grinned the blond. "It's your birthday party after all."

Sasuke groaned, emptying another bottle of sake. "I haven't got a reason to be happy."

Naruto stared at him for a while, before he patted him on the back. "Hey, man, I haven't given you my present yet." he smirked. "It's in your room. Go, see it, I'm sure it will cheer you up."

"Yeah, right." grumbled the raven-haired boy. "I don't need your ramen now."

Naruto grinned. "I know why you're so pissed off." he said slowly. "So leave this sake and get your ass to your room, there really is something that _will _cheer you up."

After a while of thinking (which was a really difficult activity in his current state) he decided that there was no harm in going to his room; if Naruto's present was not worth his attention, then he could just come back to his drinking. And then pass out. Yeah, that was a good possibility.

He tried to get out of his seat, fell down on his ass; then stood up and dusted himself off (he wasn't drunk, _no_!). Muttering some incoherent words to himself, he made his way upstairs (stopping every once in a while to catch the balance) to his bedroom. When he finally reached it, he stumbled inside and shut the door loudly.

His eyes scanned the room. There was nothing unusual besides the big, _yellow_, package in the middle of his carpet?

He reached it and clumsily started unwrapping it. The ribbon fell off, quickly followed by the paper. Impatiently, he tore off the rest of the wrapping and opened the box seeing-

-a flash of red and pink? Something resembling the reason of his drunkenness?

"Okay, I'm either drunk or really fucked up." he saw the box move and the slim figure, dressed in a red, lacy underwear coming out. "No, I'm just fucked up." he concluded, considering knocking himself out to stop this madness.

The pink-haired girl steeped out, stretching herself.

"Finally." she whispered. "I was almost falling asleep."

Sasuke stared at her. "Sakura?"

"No shit Sherlock." she smirked. "What did you think? That Santa Claus came for rescue?"

He still stared, getting _really _hard down there. "Um. Do you want to... have some... _milk_?" he finished lamely.

The room was silent, before Sakura laughed loudly and steeped up to him.

"Sasuke... You're drunk-"

_No! I'm not drunk! I just had some sake, that's all!_

"-but I think I would follow your suggestion and have some milk, Sasuke-kun." she finished seductively, pouncing on him just a second later.

-

The next day Sasuke woke up next to the naked Sakura, wondering why the heck there was a pink ribbon around his chest and why has it felt so good to start the day with her laying on his side.

Even the hangover felt better.

* * *

I was in a mood for some fluff and humor, so here it is. Comments would be appreciated.


	7. Cooties

**Seventh drabble: **Naruto told him that girls had cooties, but he wasn't so sure anymore.

**Rating:** K+

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**COOTIES**

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke, a six year old boy, was quite mature for his age. For example, he knew from his big brother ('it's a _huge _secret, don't tell anyone I've told you!' he had said) that Santa Claus doesn't exist and laughed inwardly whenever he thought about those stupid children who didn't notice that year by year it was their own parents who placed a present by their beds; not an old, fat man with a long white beard, dressed in a red costume. He also knew the truth about the elves, Easter bunnies or the monsters supposedly hiding in closets. So yeah, Sasuke was a mature boy and was always proud of that.

Today, however, his pride has been scarred for life. One would ask why. Answer is pretty simple - all because of one, stupid question.

"Do you have a girlfriend, Sasuke?" his big brother asked him innocently, earning an unapproving stare from his father and a giggle from his mother.

Sasuke stared at him quizzically. "Why should I, nii-san? Naruto says that girls have cooties."

"Naruto doesn't know a thing about girls." Itachi explained patiently. "Girls don't have cooties. In fact, it is an embarrassment not to have one."

"But okaa-san and otou-san aren't girlfriend and boyfriend. They are husband and wife." said Sasuke with a cute, chibi expression. "Are they embarrassed, too?"

"No, they're not, silly! It's like the next step. First, you have a girlfriend, then you have a fiancee and lastly, she becomes your wife." grinned Itachi. "_First comes marriage, then baby carriage..._" finished Itachi in a sing-song voice.

Mikoto giggled loudly; even Fugaku had a small smirk on his face.

"Okaa-san! Is it true? Should I feel embarrassed because I don't have a girlfriend?" whined Sasuke.

Mikoto patted her son's head lightly. "Of course not. You will find your girlfriend in the right time."

Itachi bent over to Sasuke. "Okaa-san is just trying to make you feel better." he said in a conspiratorial whisper.

Sasuke humphed. "I'm going to train with my new kunai!" he said and stomped out of the kitchen.

Mikoto looked at her older son curiously. "What are you trying to do, Itachi?"

"I just overheard a conversation of some little girls that morning and I'm curious if Sasuke likes any girl, because all he has been doing lately was training."

Mikoto shook her head at her son's antics.

Itachi smirked. "Did you know that he's six and already has a bunch of fangirls chasing after him?"

-

Later that day, Uchiha Sasuke was seen walking around Konoha in a search for a perfect girlfriend. He was not going to let his brother win, no way.

A small girl with brown hair combed in two neat buns on her head caught his attention first. She was throwing kunais to the tree with such fierce passion, that it was covered in tens of deep slashes.

_Too violent. _thought Sasuke and turned left, where a little, black-haired girl sat. Her big, white eyes lifted to the boy when she noticed him, but then she left out a squeal and fainted. The young Uchiha stared at the unconscious girl, clearly shocked.

_What... was that? _he thought and continued forward, disturbed. His face brightened when he spotted a group of girls on the right, their cheeks' burning hot at the sight of him. The blonde girl squealed happily when she saw him and jumped on him, almost knocking him over in the process. Sasuke desperately searched for air as the girl's hands latched themselves around his neck.

_Too clingy and loud. _thought Sasuke when he finally managed to push the girl off of him.

Tired and discouraged by the long, fruitless search, Sasuke slowly made his way home and was ready to tell his brother that he won't be having a girlfriend anytime soon when he spotted a small, pink-haired figure sitting on a swing on the playgrounds. He inspected the girl carefully. He had seen the girl before, in fact he remembered saving her from the bullies once. Her name was Sakura Haruno. As much as he remembered, she wasn't violent, loud or clingy. And she definitely didn't faint when she saw him. Slowly, he made his way towards the girl.

The girl's face covered in a crimson blush at the sight of the him. She managed to smile and murmur a shy 'hello'.

"Do you have cooties?" asked Sasuke, getting straight to the point.

Sakura stared at him with wide eyes and her lips partially open.

He shook his head. "Doesn't matter. Naruto said that there's only one way to check." with that, he placed a kiss on the little, chubby cheek of his soon-to-be-girlfriend.

If she could get any redder, it would have probably happened, but since her face was already as red as tomato, then it hasn't really changed.

Sasuke waited for a few seconds; then sighed with relief. "If you had cooties, then I would be sick by now."

Sakura still stared at him quizzically. The boy shrugged his shoulders helplessly. "Doesn't matter. Come with me, I have to show you to my brother." he said plainly. "Oh, and you're my girlfriend from now on."

The pink-haired girl followed him with a dumb look on her face.

After a few minutes, when she finally realized what had just happened, she let out a small squeal of happiness.

-

_Sasuke-kun, let's play wedding!_

* * *

Yay! Chibi Sasuke and chibi Sakura! And I love Itachi! He was just so cute in that one. (:


	8. A Grumpy Princess

**Eight drabble: **"I am Sakura, the princess of Konoha." said the girl proudly. "The King has sent me on a mission to discover my destiny." The raven-haired boy looked at her dumbly. "Right. You're a really grumpy princess then. And a psycho."

**Rating: **T, to be safe

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. Sadly.

* * *

**A GRUMPY PRINCESS**

**

* * *

**

She was a princess. A real, found in fairytale books princess that lived in a small, secluded Kingdom with her parents and her people. She had long, exotic pink hair and big, emerald eyes that caught attention of each boy walking by. What annoyed her, though, was the fact that no matter how much gold she had or how many bachelors tried to court her, she was unhappy. Well, not unhappy, but not _as_ happy as she would want to anyway. She felt as if her life lacked something.

So she went to her father and asked: "Father, what does one do to be happier than he is?"

The King, a wise middle-aged man, smiled at his teenage daughter and answered: "That is not a question to be answered by me. You must answer it yourself."

"But father, it seems I have everything, yet nothing." whined the girl without much hope in her heart. "Please help me to find a solution."

The ruler shook his head and laughed. "Maybe you should go on a journey to find your destiny?" he joked, not expecting the girl to take him seriously. But she did.

So she packed the most important things, took some money and dressed in a commoners' clothes to make it easier for her to fit in. And thus, taking her beloved horse with herself, the princess started her journey.

-

The journey didn't go the way she wanted, though. After she had merely made her way out of the town and stopped for a short break in the nearby woods, a bunch of bandits surrounded her, scaring the poor girl out of her mind.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" seethed the first one. "Not only some money, but also a good horse and a pretty girl."

The princess shivered in fright. "You shall not come closer." she said in a strict voice. "I am the princess, daughter of The King and Queen of Konoha, so you shall not harm me or else you will be executed."

"A princess?" laughed the second bandit. "You look like a commoner, _princess_, so do not lie. A princess would not be let out of her castle without security."

Other bandits snatched the girl's bag away and took all of the valuable things away, including money and food. The first bandit caught her wrist, while the second tried to catch the horse. The princess sobbed, awaiting to be possibly raped and most probably murdered, but of course, fairytales always have happy endings.

And a fairytale without a knight in shining armour would not be a fairytale, right? So her saviour appeared. The girl wrinkled her nose when she saw the torn up clothes and a dirty face of the newcomer, but said no word. After all, if this crazy smelly boy was ment to be her saviour, she will not object. As long as those bandits won't lay their filthy hands on her.

The princess watched the whole occurrence, shocked. The torn up boy turned out to be pretty strong, even without any weapon in his hand. The bandits run away, leaving her horse and bag, but still taking most of her belongings. The princess clapped her hands happily.

"Oh, my saviour, my knight!" she chirped. "The Kingdom of Konoha will be long thankful for your astonishi-"

"Enough of the crap talk." snapped the raven-haired boy. "Are you going to give me something in return? I am not going to stand here forever."

A hot, angry blush made its way onto the princess' face. "Do you know who are you talking to, peasant? I am your princess and that is not a way to talk to the princess!"

"Right, you are-" grumbled the boy. "annoying. Now bye."

And he left, leaving the astounded girl behind. "Humph!"

-

And thus, our beautiful princess was left with her horse, with no money nor food. The other princesses you know would have hung their heads in defeat and made their way back to their comfy castles, but not this princess.

_I will not give up! I shall discover my destiny no matter what difficulties I encounter!_

So yes, the princess was pretty stubborn. But when she heard some disturbing sounds coming from her belly, her confidence did not get a major boost. That is when she realised that without food or money she was forced to beg (which she refused to do), hunt (which she couldn't do) or steal (which she had no heart to do). So she settled for the fourth option - curl up and cry. So she layed down near the spring and weeped. Her soft sobs echoed in the quiet forest, making even the hardest heart melt from the pity.

And that was when someone's hard heart melted and the boy hopped off the tree above her, startling her. "Oh no! Now I am going to be raped and murdered for sure!" the girl cried.

Suddenly, she heard a sigh beside her and felt a soft tap on her shoulder. "Hey you there. Stop being a crybaby. You want some food?"

The girl turned around to see the same dirty monster from before. "Oh it's you." she mumbled. "Yes, if you could, I am very hungry."

The raven-haired boy handed her a piece of bread and sat down beside her. "Can you tell what a girl like you is doing in the middle of the forest? With a horse like this, no less."

"I am Sakura, the princess of Konoha." said the girl proudly. "The King has sent me on a mission to discover my destiny."

The raven-haired boy looked at her dumbly. "Right. You're a really grumpy princess then. And a psycho."

"You do not believe me! And you insult me!" fumed Sakura, but quickly regained her good mood due to the food in her hand. "Anyways, since you were so kind to save me twice, I will not tell my father to kill you. So, it is only fair you give me your name, too."

The girl gaped with her mouth open when she saw the boy's naked back. "It's Sasuke." he said simply and continued undressing. "Could you please look away?"

"Could you please tell me what you are doing?" screeched the pink-haired girl.

The boy smirked. "I am going to bath. What did you think? That I want to rape you?" he joked.

But when he emerged from the water fifteen minutes later, the princess could not deny that when he was not as dirty as before, he had looks that compared to those of the most handsome princes in the world.

And she would not mind him raping her, too. But you can't rape the willing, right?

-

So the peasant joined the princess in her journey and they had lots of adventures, blah blah blah. Anyways, six months after the faithful day when our two future lovebirds had met, Sakura dragged the shaking raven-haired boy through the gates of her castle and stood in front of her parents proudly. Imagine Sasuke's face when he finally realised that the pink-haired, loud and (he had to admit) pretty psycho that travelled with him was, in fact, a real princess.

"You are a princess?!" he gasped. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

Sakura sweatdropped. "Actually, I did tell you, but you wouldn't believe me."

Sasuke stared at her with wide eyes. "Then you should have tried harder!"

After his initial shock has worn off, Sasuke got back to his senses and knelt in front of the flustered girl, bowing his head. "Your Highness." he muttered.

"Oh, come on Sasuke, you don't have to do that." she giggled, bringing him up. "Actually, I brought you here because I thought that such a courageous man like you should become a knight in my Kingdom."

The King and Queen watched the whole exchange with secret smiles on their faces. "I would be honoured to name the man who brought my daughter home safely a knight of my army." said the King. And thus, Sasuke the peasant became a well-known and respected knight.

Some time later, when Sakura visited her father, he asked her with a smile: "What about your journey to discover your destiny?"

Sakura grinned at her father and answered: "Oh, but I found it. Actually I found it on the first day." and with that words she left the chamber to meet the raven-haired knight who waited for her outside.

Trapping the boy's arm in her tight grip, she gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek. "Sasuke-kun, aren't I charming?"

"Maybe, but you're still grumpy, Your Highness." he muttered, but smiled nevertheless.

-

_Cause he's my prince and I'm his grumpy princess._

_

* * *

_

It was meant to be short and turned out so long! All because I love Sasuke and Sakura in fairytale setting. :) Anyways, I hope you like this drabble after such a long break!


	9. Seven Meetings

**Ninth Drabble: **That day he learned from Naruto that she was mute.

**Rating:** M (slight sex scenes)

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Naruto. The quotes are from Taylor Swift's 'Love Story'.

* * *

**SEVEN MEETINGS**

* * *

_We were both young when I first saw you_

When he saw her for the very first time, he was a silent 17 year old high school student and she was no more than his best buddy's childhood friend.

Naruto had dragged him over to his house, saying he had an unexpected visit from someone he cared about a lot, so he reluctantly made his way inside the small, yet cozy house of his blond friend. He certainly did not expect that this moment would turn his whole life upside down the way it did.

So here she was-a typical teenage girl with nothing particularly interesting about her apart from her ridiculously pink hair. He has seen hundreds of girls like her and found nothing intriguing about them. Yet there was something different about that one when he approached her cautiously, fearing she might start drooling at the sight of him just as almost all the girls his age did.

He muttered his quiet greeting and waited for the girl to turn around to look at him.

She did.

And he saw the pair of the saddest emerald eyes he has ever seen in his life. The girl was clearly miserable; nodded at him feebly and turned her attention back to whatever she was doing before.

And that's when he realized that Sakura, because that was her name, was nothing like other girls.

That day he learned from Naruto that she was mute.

* * *

_See you make your way through the crowd_

When he saw her for the second time, it was Naruto's 20th birthday party and she travelled all the way from Canada just to see the dobe's face light up when she showed up on his doorstep.

She looked different, more mature, her body fully developed then-even though her eyes remained the same way. Miserable, hurt and lonely. She was a doctor in training, devoted especially to the cases similar to her own. He vaguely remembered learning from Hinata that she was moving back to Japan that month.

He got an unexplainable urge to ask her that question then-it might have been because she was constantly on his mind for the last three years and it annoyed him to no end, or it might have been not.

But it did not matter at the time. All that mattered was to get her out of his mind, forget all about her.

So he asked, "Why are you always so sad?"

She looked at him for a long, long time, before lifting her hands and forming signs with her fingers. He shrugged his arms helplessly-he didn't know the sign language. The girl smiled at him wistfully and left in search for Naruto, leaving him with a half-empty glass of tequila in hand.

He never found out what she wanted to say that night.

* * *

_When I met you on the outskirts of town_

When he saw her for the third time, it was purely coincidental and he was pleased.

He walked inside the jewerly store in search for a perfect present for his mother's birthday. And she was there.

She stared at the expensive diamond ring with small pink stones in the middle. He noticed her eyes were bloodshot, yet she had that little sad smile on her face when she stared at the ring.

He didn't know why he did that, but he approached her that day yet again. She seemed genuinely surprised that she met him and glanced at him with those sad, curious eyes.

His hands seemed to act on their own when he reached inside his pocket and fished his wallet out. She got even more surprised when he handed her a small photo and asked, "Could you help me find something she would like?"

Sakura examined the photo carefully, then pointed her long, slender finger to the elegant ring that lay on display. Then she waved at him and left the shop with his eyes trailing behind her.

He did not know why he bought two, instead of one, rings that day.

* * *

_And I was crying on the staircase_

When he saw her for the fourth time, it was an arranged triple date he was forced to go on by his idiotic blond friend, who wanted to get the shy Hyuuga girl to be his girlfriend.

He was forced to sit next to his red-haired date, which name he did not even rememeber then. Because _she_was there-and she was not smiling at him, not touching him. She was sitting close to his so-called friend Neji and what's worse-they both seemed to enjoy it.

He didn't pay attention when his red-haired date attempted to seduce him or when she suggested him to get a drink, then another. All he saw was that annoying pink-haired mute girl gesturing to the Hyuuga, who apparently was able to understand her. He cursed his stupidity, cursed his bad luck and his inability to notice what he wanted sooner. Now, he thought, it was too late-she was already falling into the grasp of another man, all because he couldn't get himself together; learn that sign language and talk to her.

And when he saw Neji and Sakura leave together that night, he did not care when his red-haired date, whose name he still did not catch, suggested they should go to her place. He did not care when she pushed him onto her bed, nor when she undressed in front of him. He felt dizzy, tired and stupid for missing his chance. He imagined that this girl under him was someone else.

That night he realized he was truly an idiot.

* * *

_This love is difficult, but it's real_

When he saw her for the fifth time, it was Naruto's wedding and he was twenty-two and ready.

He glanced at her from across the ballroom-she looked beautiful, so beautiful he wished he would have more courage and simply walk up to her and tell her how she affected him. She was smiling and nodding at some blond girl, who suddenly patted her arm and gestured with her head in his direction.

That's when her eyes caught his and he realized he's been staring at her for more than an hour now. Surprised, he watched as she made her way through the crowd and stopped right in front of him. He stared at her hands intently when she gestured, her gaze fixed on him as if testing him.

Her hands fell down to her sides and she waited. Praying silently that this thick book he bought was good and he understood what she had meant to tell correctly, he murmured, "I would love to dance with you."

Her eyes widened for a second, before she gave him the prettiest smile he's ever seen, making the hours spent on reading that boring book worthwhile.

They danced a lot that night-he made sure not to leave her side even for a moment, after all Neji was there, too. And he would not risk losing her again-even if she did not seem to pay attention to any other man than him.

That's why he led her to the balcony later that night and finally managed to kiss her. When they broke apart, her eyes shone with something completely new-there was excitement and affection in them; the sadness and loneliness long gone. She lifted her hands and he read, "_Please_"

He was not stupid-he was a man and he knew exactly what she meant. So he brought her to his apartment and made sure he locked the door behind him.

When he realized that she was innocent it was already too late. He was inside her, desperately trying to read her expression; he did not want to hurt her and since she couldn't utter a sound he was not really sure if she was in pain or feeling pleasure. His movements were unexpectedly clumsy that night-he tried hard to please the girl and felt like none of his previous experiences in that matter could help him this time. But, as he noted smugly, she seemed to be content in the end.

When he woke up the next morning he was shocked-she was gone.

* * *

_I keep waiting but you never come_

When he saw her for the sixth time, it was already a month since their last encounter and he was miserable.

For the last thirty days he did nothing but try to talk to her, yet his every attempt ended in failure. He went as far as to tell Naruto about his tiny problem with the pink-haired girl, but even the dobe couldn't find a way to contact her.

"I have tried, really, but she left two weeks ago," he said. "She didn't leave a note and her cell is turned off."

He was tired, miserable and desperate. He couldn't sleep, think, eat-he looked like a ghost.

Exactly thirty days after their night together he was sitting on the couch in his living room with a bottle of beer in his hand, trying to get drunk so he wouldn't think about her even for a little while. That's when he heard a small knock on the door. He rose and snatched the door open, only to see a flash of pink disappear behind the corner.

"No," he desperately broke into a run to catch the girl. "Sakura, please, wait!"

He would have caught her, really. He would have. But she left a small parcel on his doorstep that he, unfortunately, tripped on and fell down with a thud. The seven bottles of beer he had consumed earlier did not help him in his chase, too.

He was swearing when he tore the paper to see the content of the small package-it was a shirt. His shirt that she wore after their make-loving, the one he offered to her when she was shivering from the cold. She took it with her when she left-he realized now. He didn't notice it then-had other, more important problems at the time.

A piece of paper fell down and he lifted it to read a small, feminine writing.

_I'm sorry, Sasuke. I don't deserve you._

He cursed.

* * *

_I love you and that's all I really know_

When he saw her for the seventh time, it was after he had begged the dobe for hours to arrange the meeting for them and he was anxious.

Naruto was unsure if he should let the two meet up. He told him about a boy in high school, who has dated Sakura out of pity and, what's worse, broke up with her telling the whole truth right to her face. She never got involved with anyone after that, except for occasional dates, like the one with Neji.

"Just don't hurt her, teme, please," Naruto murmured, surprisingly serious. He nodded in response, fingering the ring in his pocket, which he has purchased all that years ago.

When she entered the room that day and noticed Sasuke on the couch, she turned on her feet so fast she almost bumped into the nearby wall. He rushed after her and caught her wrist, turning her around to face him.

"Why are you running away all the time, Sakura?" he asked, shaking her by the shoulders. "Why are you so scared of me?"

The girl shook her head, her eyes watering.

"I am not going to play that game anymore," he said firmly. "I want you Sakura and you know that as well as I do. I've wanted you since I first saw you in the dobe's house all this years ago."

She shook her head even more, a lone tear falling down on her cheek.

"Why are you crying?" he asked, softer this time. "Don't you feel the same way I do? Or perhaps I've hurt you that night. Come on, talk to me, you know I can understand you now."

He waited patiently as she lifted her shaky hands and gestured, "_You didn't hurt me. But we can't be together._"

"Why not?" he exploded and the words fell from his mouth before he noticed. "I love you Sakura, for God's sake!"

Her huge eyes rose to his face as she stared, shocked, "_You don't love me. You only think you do. Nobody can love me. You only pity me because I'm mute._"

"Sakura it doesn't matter if you're mute or not," he said, placing her head on his chest. "I thought you were beautiful when I didn't know you were mute and I still think so. I even learned the sign language for you. Just give me a chance."

Sakura placed her hands on his chest and distanced herself from him, "_I can't._" she gestured simply and turned around to leave.

He stared at her retreating back for a second before he took a small box out of his pocket and decided that it was his last chance to make her stay.

Desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Sakura do you remember when we met in that jewelery store?" he asked softly and placed a box in her hand. "I bought it for you. If you're going to leave me now, at least have this. I love you and always will. I'll be miserable, but if that's what makes you happy-"

Her eyes watered when she looked at the ring in her hand. He took it from and gently placed it on her ring finger. A small smile made its way onto her face, "_How did you know?_"

"I saw you looking at it," he murmured, delighted to see her happy. "I thought that one day I'll give to you."

She admired the ring and looked up to his face slowly.

"Sakura," he whispered, placing his right hand on her cheek. "I want to be with you and I know you feel the same way, too. Why would you make both of us miserable? Please, I promise I will never hurt you and if I ever do," he gestured to the blonde who was unsuccessfully trying to hide behind the couch. "then the dobe will surely kill me."

He smiled softly when she grinned and ran straight into his arms. Naruto clapped enthusiastically from behind of the couch, happy for both of his friends.

And he held her.

* * *

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'_

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** That was my pathetic attempt for fluff and drama. I like the first four paragraphs, but then I feel like I've made it all happen too fast. I hope you like it.


End file.
